Reactions
by Better left Unspoken
Summary: How Annabeth reacts when she finds out Luke joined Kronos. This is a song fic. The song is called Welcome to my Life by Simple Plan. I reccomend listening to the song while reading. Please review.


**Ummm, well this is my first fanfiction and as you wouldn't expect, I don't mind flames. Hey, I find out what people like and dislike. This will probably be a terrible story, but I don't care because I'm writing this over a bowl of ice cream and my iPod.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Welcome to my Life by Simple Plan or Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

**ANNABETH'S POV**

**Do ever feel like breaking down?**

**Do you ever feel out of place?**

**Like somehow you feel you just don't belong**

**And no one understands you**

When I found out Luke had joined Kronos, I felt as if my heart was being ripped out of my chest. I thought that I was having some twisted nightmare and any second now, I would be shaken awake by a certain son of Hermes who would hug me and tell me that it was okay. But it wasn't. And I just couldn't accept, even though everyone would try to tell me, that my first love was evil.

**Do you ever wanna run away?**

**Do you lock yourself in your room?**

**With the radio turned up so loud**

**That no one hears you screaming**

I would lock myself in my cabin and I would sob. I would just cry my heart out until my sobs became screams. I wouldn't listen to my brothers and sisters, they just didn't understand me like Luke did.

**No you don't know what it's like**

**When nothing feels alright**

**You don't no what it feels like to be like me**

Nobody knew what it was like, to lose someone they loved. I didn't feel like myself.

**To be hurt**

**To feel lost**

**To be left out in the dark**

**To be kicked**

**When you're down**

**To feel like you've been pushed around**

**To be on the edge of breaking down**

**And no one there to save you**

**No you don't kno what it's like**

**Welcome to my life**

I felt as if I was cursed. My curse was to forever be tortured. I felt like I was constantly being kicked and punched in the gut.

**Do you want to be someone else?**

**Are you sick of feeling so left out?**

**Are you so desperate to find something more**

**Before your life is over**

I would wish and pray that the person who joined Kronos was some other Luke that I didn't know. I would hear muffled whisperes about Luke that I couldn't know about. I just wanted him back.

**Are you stuck inside a world you hate?**

**Are you sick of everyone around?**

**With there big fake smiles and stupid lies**

**While deep inside your bleeding**

I was sick of everyone coming up to me, trying to comfort me. I hated my life and I just wanted it to be over. People would come over and tell me that Luke would come back and they would put on their fake smiles. I was dying, I was stuck in my own world while everyone accepted the fact that Luke was Kronos.

**No you don't know what it's like**

**When nothing feels alright**

**You don't know what it's like to be me**

Nobody knew who I felt; how hurt I was.

**To be hurt**

**To feel lost**

**To be left in the dark**

**To be kicked**

**When you're down**

**To feel like you've been pushed around**

**To be on the edge of breaking down**

**And no one's there to save you**

**No you don't know what its like**

**Welcome to my life**

Whenever someone brought Luke up, the pain multiplyed by hundreds. I would want to die that minute.

**No one ever lied straight to your face**

**And no one ever stabbed you in the back**

**You might think I'm happy**

**But I'm not gonna be okay**

**Everybody always gave you what you wanted**

**You never had to work**

**It was always there**

**You don't know what it's like **

**What it's like**

I would put on a show. I would pretend that everything was okay when it wasn't. I was stabbed in the back by the person I loved. We had been through so much together, so much hard work.

**To be hurt**

**To feel lost**

**To be left out in the dark**

**To be kicked **

**When you're down**

**To feel like you've been pushed around**

**To be on the edge of breaking down**

**And no one's there to save you**

**No you don't know what it's like**

I hated this. I hated everyone because they said Luke was evil and he would never be good again. I loved him. No one could help me but Luke.

**To be hurt **

**To feel lost **

**To be left out in the dark**

**To be kicked**

**When you're down**

**To feel like you've been pushed around**

**To be on the edge of breaking down**

**And no one's there to save you**

**No you don't know what it's like**

**Welcome to my life**

**Welcome to my life**

**Welcome to my life**

I know what it's like to feel like everyone has abandoned me, to feel useless, to feel like everyone hated me. I've been hurt. I've been hurt one too many times.

**Wow. I really don't like writing song lyrics. Anyway, I think this turned out pretty good. Please review. I want to know what people think. By the way, I'm actually a percabeth fan, but when I heard this song, I had a crazy idea. **

**Well, tell me what you think. **

**Review.**


End file.
